


A photo shoot, a hoodie, a crush and one shirtless selfie

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Georgie shouldn't be panicking about this, she really shouldn't be. But its modelling with Lewis Hamilton, so of course she's panicking. The other three girls also are not being helpful and finding this way too amusing. Georgie hates all of them.KeyGeorge Russell (Georgia/Georgie)Lando Norris (Lando)Lance Stroll (Lanie)Pierre Gasly (Pierrette/Pierre)Callum Illot (Carrie)Mick Schumacher (Michelle/Mick)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman, Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A photo shoot, a hoodie, a crush and one shirtless selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> So, as I'm sure some of you are aware, my first bit of fanfic I became a highway man, has gone. I deleted it a few days ago and I thought I owed you an explanation. I’ve recently started Uni and I've been a little overwhelmed by it all, and I lost a bit of interest in writing it. I was running out of ideas and wasn’t sure where I was going to take it. I’m a bit of a perfectionist and if I'm not happy with something, I’ll get rid of it and start again, rather than leaving it there. I still have all the chapters saved on my laptop, so I might revisit it at some point again. However, I still love writing and I don’t want to disappear completely, so I've decided to do something a bit different. 
> 
> I’ve had this idea for a while, and it was further aided by a few face app swaps of the F1 drivers as women, that I've seen. I’ve always wondered what the dynamic of F1 would be if there were some female drivers. The reason I’ve decided to do George, Pierre, Lando and Lance, is down to the fact, all their swaps looked realistic and they are all my favourite drivers as well. I’ve also chosen to do four because I think it adds more, compared to if there was just one or two. I have also decided to do the same with some of the F2 drivers because I honestly love writing about them, I am also going to do some FE drivers and maybe some F3 drivers as well, but I'm not sure who yet. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. 
> 
> I’ve also decided to go with some different pairings because again I thought they would be more interesting to write. There is also no order to the series so some of the works are based in the present, some in the future and some in the past. They also aren’t chaptered because that’s easier for me with the Uni workload. 
> 
> This first one came about from a few things. George's most recent shirtless selfie (we all know the one), the launch of Lewis’ clothing line with Tommy Hilfiger. (I went on the website to investigate) and a past experience. The experience which happens to Georgie (George),also happened to me. I was doing PE at school, spilt water all over myself and one of my friends was my saving grace as she gave me her hoodie.
> 
> This is also a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on AO3, 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments. I already have a few ideas for some other ones. 
> 
> Scottie Dog xx

“She’s having a meltdown; I mean look at her. She’s definitely panicking.” 

Lando commented from her spot on the sofa as she watched Georgie pace back and forth in the living room. 

“Oh, is it due to the whole ‘oh I agreed to model with Lewis Hamilton for his new Tommy Hilfiger collection, and I also have a massive crush on him’ I mean don’t blame her, cause Lewis is a fine looking guy. Before any of you say anything, I am totally happy in my relationship with Nicky.” 

Lanie said from the other sofa, whilst Pierrette laughed, placing her hand over her mouth to try and stop it, before Georgie turned to face all of them, not looking impressed. 

“I called you all here because I trust all of you not to be overdramatic about this and the fact, you’re the other three female drivers. Lando because your one of my best friends, Pierre because your dating one of my best friends and Lanie because your dating my teammate. So anyway, I need help.” 

Georgie sighed before flopping down onto the sofa beside Lando, who automatically started to run her fingers through the taller girl’s hair and start to plait it. Georgie was the only one out of the other three who happily let Lando plait her hair, Lanie’s was too short like Lando’s and Pierre didn’t like people touching her hair because it was really weak and sometimes fell out, she’d gone to the doctor and been told it was due to stress. This was no surprise to anybody at all, considering everything that had happened to her in the last few years. 

“So let me get this straight, you were at Mercedes doing god knows what, talking to Toto or somebody, Lewis is also there, and he comes over to say hello, you accidentally spill the water your holding, all over yourself. You also happen to be wearing a white shirt and your sports bra is black, and it is very visible after you spill the water. Lewis then is your saving grace and gives you his hoodie. You are wearing said hoodie, whilst also having tied your shirt up, because well it's you. The hoodie is sort of cropped, and he happens to notice your abs. He then asks you, if you’d be interested in modelling with him for the Tommy Hilfiger thing and boom this is where we are.” 

Lando stated, causing Georgie to groan before the other two girls looked in awe. 

“No way, please tell me, you have the hoodie. This is way more interesting now; also, that’s like a couple thing. You know, wearing each other’s clothes.” 

Pierre gave a smile whilst also fiddling with the end of her shirt, which also just so happened to be one of Alex’s. This was also the point; it became apparently clear that Lando and Lanie were also both wearing their boyfriends’ t-shirts. Of course, Lando happened to be wearing some of Daniel’s mech in the form of a t-shirt. 

“What? I’m a supportive girlfriend. Please this stuff is comfy, and you panic texted the WhatsApp group at short notice. So, I didn’t have a ton of time to think about what I was going to wear, and I was already wearing this and my jeans.” 

Lando shrugged from her spot on the sofa, where Georgie had buried her head in shame into the other girl’s shoulder. 

Of course, Georgie knew that this was a bad idea, she had hoped that by having the three other female drivers who she all got on with and was close with would be better than the guys, but they were just as bad. 

Georgia Russell or Georgie as she preferred to be called was one of the four female drivers on the present F1 gird. She’d joined in the 2019 season, very thankful that she’d joined with Lando, meaning that she wasn’t the only female rookie and they also had Alex who was very supportive and willing to stand up for both of them. Vice versa Georgie would always stand up for Alex; he was one of her best mates after all. There was also Pierrette Gasly, she preferred to be called Pierre, but the male journalists loved to call her by her full name when they were critical of her, it was the same with them calling Georgie by her full name. Pierre had gotten her seat in 2017 so she had been around for longer, same with Lanie Stroll who had also gotten her seat in 2017. The pair, to begin with, were slightly wary of each other but decided that they were going to stick up for each other because after all, they were the only girls. When Georgie and Lando joined, the two other women made it clear; they were sticking up for each other because the media would have a field day if it became known that they weren’t getting on. So, a sort of comradery thing happened, and they all had become mates. Well, Georgie and Lando were already mates. 

(They had bonded over the dreaded ponytail in F2. They didn’t talk about it; it was the reason why Lando had cut her hair and kept it that way) 

“Besides, you sort of have a modelling streak.” 

Lanie commented which caused Georgie to look up, confused. 

“You take a ton of shirtless photos and look amazing. Like there’s the one of you in your sports bra, the Williams cap, those shorts, your trainers, and you have hair round your shoulders before you tied it up. Then there are all the other ones. It’s actually really annoying how good you look. No wonder Lewis has asked you. I mean if you look amazing when you are just taking the photos, think what you’ll look like when it’s all done professionally. Oh, and my boyfriend is also your teammate who has to put up with this.” 

This caused Georgie to give a small laugh, 

“You think?” 

She asked, looking at the other three. It was one of those things; she got a little self-conscious about sometimes. Like she knew had the abs, she liked working out and was proud of them. Then she also had her long hair because she liked it, it was hard to explain, but she was just happy with how she looked. Sometimes however the odd comment got to her, but generally, everyone was nice to her. There was also the main Instagram commenter in the form of Carrie Illot, who loved to rip into Georgie about her photos, but she always meant it in good faith. An interesting point about Carrie as well was that her and her boyfriend Marcus Armstrong were basically the chaotic power couple of F2 and also of the Ferrari Driver academy. Well, that was until Robert Shwartzman and Michelle (Mick) Schumacher stopped being blind about the fact they both really liked each other. 

“Anyway, you’ll be fine sweetie, plus send us the photos before anybody else and before you put it onto Instagram.” 

Lando laughed; it was her thing to refer to Georgie as sweetie every now and again to annoy her. 

* * *

So here Georgie was, standing waiting for Lewis, still a little terrified. 

“Hello Georgie, thought you’d pull a no show.” 

She spun round and smiled when she heard Lewis’ voice. 

“Won’t dream of it, besides not every day you get an offer to model with the Lewis Hamilton.” 

Georgie laughed, feeling a little more at ease, cause honestly she got on really well with Lewis and he was good to talk to. This caused Lewis also to laugh and motioned for her to follow him, which she obliged to. 

“Does this look ok? Like it feels fine, I just don’t know how it looks?” 

Georgie asked as she walked onto the photo set like the stylist had told her she looked amazing and she liked the clothes as well. It was just a t-shirt, pair of jeans and trainers which had made her full of relief but of course, she’d be asked if she’d tie the t-shirt at the waist showing off her abs. (She had agreed to this) Her hair was also loose, curled and hanging down her back. She also had a bit of dark lipstick on with similar makeup. She looked very different from what she normally did. She also might have sent a sneaky photo to the girls WhatsApp group which caused the other three to freak out. 

“Geesh, Georgie, you look amazing.” 

Georgie gave a small blush when she heard Lewis compliment her. 

“You think?” 

She asked as she made her way over to where he was standing, he was also in a t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He looked amazing and was not helping with Georgie trying to contain her crush on Lewis. She blamed Lando for this; it had been a bit of a surprise when Lando had casually dropped the bombshell that she was dating Daniel and had been for a while. She hadn’t commented on the exact time, but it was before he became her teammate. Now the fact they were teammates, it was very obvious they were a couple. Michael and Jon apparently wanted to murder them. Daniel and Lando also had a ten-year age gap, but it was never a big issue, so Georgie felt a little bit better than she had a crush on a guy who was 13 years older than her. The other two couples, Alex and Pierre and Lanie and Nicky, were all around the same age. Alex and Pierre were both 24, Lanie was 22 (same age as Georgie), and Nicky was 25. Then 21-year-old Lando rounded it all out. 

“Yeah, you look stunning, anyway ready for the shoot?” 

Lewis commented as he held out his hand for Georgie to take as he pulled her over, making them both laugh. Maybe this won’t be too bad, after all. 

It turned out that doing a photoshoot with Lewis was actually really fun; it also was just a nice way to talk to Lewis without the whole stress of having to be somewhere at a certain time. Sure they had talked before and got on, but not talking like this. 

“Ok, final shoot. Lewis, Georgie you’re up.” 

The pair could hear the photographer call, so the pair made their way over. 

“Right, I want you to look at each other, but both turn your faces slightly, so you're facing the camera.” 

It was at this moment, the pin dropped. Oh god no, this was the ‘sexy/hot’ photo that the others were excited about, even though Georgie had told them, that wasn’t happening. However she was okay doing it, and it wasn’t that bad, just looking at each other. It then also of course got to the point that the pair were inches away from each other and were looking straight into each other’s eyes. 

It was weird looking straight into Lewis’ eyes; it was like the whole world was cut out, and it was just the two of them. It was also quite bad, but Georgie just wanted to kiss Lewis, but surely he wasn’t into her, she was 13 years younger, and honestly, she didn’t feel like she wasn’t good enough. Like he’d dated Nicole Scherzinger for what seven years? Georgie had just entered F3 in 2015 when they had officially broken up. She was 17 at that time, oh this was what Lando was talking about, thinking about the age difference. An example of this was when Daniel debuted in F1; he was 22, Lando was 12. 

“Okay thanks, guys, that’s all.” 

The pair broke away when they heard the photographer. 

“Thanks” 

Georgie muttered wanting to get out of here as quickly as she could, and cry when she got home, but Lewis clearly realized that something was wrong. So he grabbed her hand and carefully lead her to an area where they could be on their own. 

“What’s wrong? You look like something’s up?” 

He asked, looking concerned, which was too much for Georgie who started to cry. Lewis didn’t say anything for a while, just gently pulling her into him, letting her cry on his shoulder. She was taller than him, but neither seemed to mind. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” 

Georgie sniffled after she broke away before she sighed. 

“It’s alright, but something is up. You can tell me Georgie; I promise I won’t judge you for whatever it is.” 

Lewis was really genuine, so Georgie decided to take a leap of faith because she knew she wouldn’t get this chance again. 

“I like you, Lewis, I have since I met you, but I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve been really trying not to think about it, but every time I talk to you, it gets worse. And I mean just now, looking at you for that shoot, my feelings bubbled up again, and I just wanted to let you know, get it off my chest. But it's okay if you don’t feel that way, I’ll just go.” 

There was a minute where neither of them said anything, so Georgie decided that she was going to go, but again Lewis held onto her wrist. 

“You know, I have the same feelings. It's funny, every time I see you, I just have this feeling. Like your funny, talented, willing to fight regardless of the car, the way you deal with the media’s comments about the fact you shouldn’t be in F1 because you’re a woman. And I know there’s a big age gap between us, but we can work with it. I mean, look at Lando and Daniel, our age difference is only a few years longer than theirs. So I suppose I like you as well as Georgia Russell.” 

This caused Georgie to freeze. Oh, she wasn’t expecting that. 

“Really?” 

“Really” 

“Can I kiss you then?” 

Georgie asked nervously before Lewis nodded and laughed. 

“Yeah” 

He laughed before he leaned up slightly and kissed Georgie. The pair of them wrapping their arms around each other’s necks. 

* * *

“Well, would you look at that? They are finally a thing.” 

Lando laughed as both herself and Daniel stood at the front of the McLaren garage watching the grid, and they could see Lewis and Georgie holding hands and laughing. 

“We are still the better couple by far.” 

Daniel commented whilst having an arm loosely swung over Lando’s shoulders. 

“So what we are saying? That the top three couples have changed then?” 

Lando asked, laughing before Daniel laughed as well. 

“Ok so, of course, we are number one, I’d say Georgie and Lewis are our new second and Charles and Max have now been bumped down to third.” 

“Oh, another thing. Have you seen the new Tommy Hilfiger photos? I’m jealous, like how in hell can they both look that good? “ 

This again caused Daniel to laugh again. 

“Because they are Lewis Hamilton and Georgia Russell, they just hold the ability.” 

“True, I guess, anyway we are still better.” 

This caused both of them to laugh again before the pair made their way back into the garage. Cause it was true, they raced on the same team; they were unstoppable. 


End file.
